


Rendez vous

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: Hakuno decides to try out her charisma talents on Chaldea's latest guest: A blonde woman who's more than prepared to murder Merlin for some reason.





	Rendez vous

“Merlin!”

The hallways were doing something akin to rumbling. Anger and hatred filling the space as a rather tall, rather irate blonde came storming through. Their hands were clenched in fists, their eyes focused on only what was right in front of them. 

“MERLIN! YOU COME FIX THIS! YOU COME FIX THIS NOW!” 

Servants rushed out of the way, their eyes bugging out at the sight of the servant in their full force fury. Even Spartacus, normally so eager to ignore the mood and simply exist and do as he pleased, rushed from the scene. It was as though he could sense what was happening. 

Gudako turned around, her gaze flickering to the person in the hall before she paused. 

Her eyes widened as Hakuno looked over at her. 

“Sh-She’s naked. Oh my god, she’s naked!” Gudako covered her eyes, laughing a little. “Hakuno, were you summoning yesterday?” 

“Summoning, what are you-“ Hakuno paused, glancing over towards the hallway as well. 

Red eyes. Golden hair to her waist. With the most furious and pouty look that she had ever seen on someone’s face; the woman stormed in their direction. What’s more, the woman was storming their way entirely naked. Breasts bouncing, body just-

Hakuno moved forward, pulling the Sumerian robes Gilgamesh had given her from her shoulders to cover the woman. 

“MER-“ She paused as Hakuno wrapped the robes around her. “…Hakuno.” 

“Hello, miss.” 

This was an excellent opportunity to practice negotiations as Caster was trying to teach her. Perfect timing indeed. 

“I don’t know how you came to be naked in the halls, but I really don’t want you to do anything that would upset you to hear about later.” 

Caster had told her eye contact. An authoritative but patient voice. 

Looking up into those deep, red eyes, Hakuno pulled the woman’s hand into her own and did as she had seen the Gils do to her a thousand times over. Her lips pressed lightly to the back of her hand. Her eyes remained fixed on those eyes. Such wonderful eyes. 

“If you don’t mind joining me, I would be more than happy to help you into something more comfortable.” 

The woman before her faltered, her face becoming quickly flushed as she took a step back. Her hands went to the robes, pulling them a bit closer. 

“…Very well. I will allow you to correct my state of dress before I murder Merlin.” 

“Hakuno, that’s-um-“ 

Hakuno raised a hand to stop Gudako. She smiled up at the woman warmly. “It’s fine. I’ll find Merlin for you. I don’t know what he did, but I’m sure he will correct it soon.” 

The woman just stared at her, still calmed from her irate nature. 

Whatever Merlin had done, he really shouldn’t have, Hakuno thought to herself as she led the woman down the hallway. They moved into the bedroom that she shared with Gilgamesh Archer, motioning the woman to sit at a table nearby as she headed towards the man’s closet. 

“I’m not sure what I have that will fit you, but I don’t like the thought of you getting into too much trouble for being naked.” She shuffled around with some things, looking through the options Gilgamesh had given her that weren’t ostentatious. 

“…You don’t recognize me?” 

Pulling back, Hakuno looked over at the woman. 

She did bear a striking resemblance to Gilgamesh. Perhaps she was someone from one of her readings? Gula? Ninsun? 

Nah, it couldn’t be. 

“Sorry, I don’t.” Hakuno smiled more, “but you are absolutely gorgeous and I can’t imagine that there’s a reason why we can’t get to know one another better so I can’t forget you.” 

She was silent again. Blushing from the looks of things. 

It was great to see that working with Caster on becoming more charismatic was a successful practice. Honestly, she had been a little worried about not being able to learn from the man and his younger self. Her eyes drifted back to the closet, rummaging through the clothes once again. 

“…Do you mind if I have a drink?” 

“Go ahead.” Hakuno called, “but just don’t drink the bottle by the bed. That’s Archer’s and he is actually rather picky about who drinks from his better collection.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. I am trying to get him to cut down on the liquor, but it’s a slow process.” 

“I see.” 

The woman was moving closer, coming to stand nearby as Hakuno pulled out a set of white robes from Uruk. They had been too long when she had been there. Instead of throwing away the fabrics like the others had recommended, she had stored them away. And now they were useful, she thought, holding them up. 

“Here,” she held them out a bit more. “These should fit you.” 

“I see.” The woman took the robes, looking around a moment before Hakuno smiled. That look was one she felt very often with the Sumerians around. 

“Do you want some help changing?” 

“My hair keeps getting in my way,” she confirmed. 

What a great opportunity for everything. The sense of excitement with helping this woman was so great. She wanted to simply hug her and help her to wherever she needed to go. 

“Sit,” Hakuno motioned, “sit. I’ll help you with your hair and then with the robes.” 

“Should we help you get changed as well?” The woman looked at the closet. 

“Oh no. I’m fine. I like running around in sweatpants.” Honestly, it was one of the reasons that Archer not coming back to the room had been so great. She was getting away with so much right now. The tshirt and sweats had been the greatest plan of all time. So had running to spend time with Gudako, someone who Gilgamesh really restricted time away from with his complaints and hesitations. 

“I think you’d look gorgeous yourself in something from in here.” The woman replied, that flawless face of hers getting closer. “I think it’d be interesting to see.” 

“I-I’m okay. Really!” She waved the woman off, but it was for nothing. Reaching behind her, the woman selected a red number from the closet. “I want to see this on you.” 

“Oh- Oh no.” Hakuno could already see things going downhill from there. The dress was something similar to a dress Gilgamesh Archer had seen on Nero. During one of his drunk escapades with Caster, the man had found a dress similar in New York and, without consulting her, purchased one of her size. 

Naturally, Caster had found jewelry to match. 

Naturally, she had adamantly denied the two the opportunity to see her in any of it. 

Now the stranger she was helping was holding it up, smirking in that Gilgamesh-like way that had something going off in her mind. Something was telling her this was a bad idea. 

The woman was just a stranger who needed help though. 

“Well? I really would love to see you in this… Do you have any lingerie to go underneath?” 

“N-No! I don’t!” 

She had so much lingerie it was a wonder she had found her sweatpants at this point. 

“A-ha!” The woman purred her excitement, pulling out some black stockings. “Found it!” 

“C-Come on. I just don’t want to see you sad!” 

“I won’t be sad if you humor me a moment.” The woman smiled a little more, leaning in close. She held out the fabrics to her now. “Just- give me the opportunity to see you dressed pretty as well. I don’t want to feel like I outshine you if I dress up and have you do my hair. I get the feeling that you would do it well enough that you’d possibly feel insecure.” 

Why were all the Sumerians so arrogant? 

Not that she could say she wouldn’t. In general, the woman was pretty enough to outshine anyone in Chaldea. She put a run on the prettiness that she felt came from Gilgamesh. 

“Alright…” Hakuno shook her head. “But if you see Caster Gilgamesh or Child Gilgamesh, tell me so I can change back. I don’t want to be caught wearing this around them. Or Archer!” 

“Why?” 

She could only shake her head at that. Why not Archer? 

The man had been pestering her lately about furthering their relationship. As though there were a way that they could further their relationship past the point of lovers. What came after that? 

It was impossible to imagine. 

Her friend merely turned away though, tossing her robe from Gil onto the bed so she could dress in the white Uruk robes. Her hair was brushed out from underneath, her face turning slightly so she could make eye contact. 

Nothing and no one could hold a candle to the way this woman looked, Hakuno thought. Her hands on the dress went a little tighter. 

“Hakuno,” the woman looked over at her, smirking a little. “Are you not going to change after all?” 

“I just… There’s no need… You look so nice for the both of us!” 

“Such a flirt,” she purred, moving over to her side and leaning forward. Her breasts leaned in front of her face, two perfect things that seemed to beckon her eyes. That hair, like finely spun gold, glinted in the lights of the room. 

Her lips pressed against her own and Hakuno felt her face heat up. 

“So cute.” 

The woman pulled back, licking her lips lightly before she nodded. 

“Let’s go all out, shall we Hakuno? I’ll make you look at yourself the way you look at me.” 

“Th-that’s not possible. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a woman look anywhere near as beautiful as you.” 

Instead of arguing or anything, she simply preened, nodding to herself before digging into the closet. Within minutes, Hakuno found herself on her bed, sweatpants being yanked off. A collection of items she had hidden from Archer were now out, strewn about the bed and floor around her as the woman worked. 

Hair products took over the nightstand. 

“I-I don’t normally- um…” 

“This is fine, isn’t it?” The blonde smiled up at her, making her stomach waver a little as she rubbed an oil onto her legs. She squirmed at the feel of the stockings against her skin. The shoes were slipped on in a way that made her heart flutter. 

“I still need to do your hair,” Hakuno reminded the woman. 

“I’m working on you first. Don’t bother a king when they’re busy.” 

King? Perhaps she was related to Arthur in calling herself a king? 

Each moment she had thought that the other had gotten done with her, something else came up. 

“Close your eyes for this,” the woman had murmured, focusing in on her eyes with the makeup items she had never bothered to so much as open. As she went, Hakuno found herself curling her hands in the deep red gloves she had been given. Her face burned as the golden haired goddess held her chin up. 

Hakuno simply kept her eyes closed, waiting through the process. She would amuse the woman for now and then change back immediately. 

“You look nice in tulle,” the woman murmured. Hakuno stared up at her, finding the last piece, a set of two earrings fixed into place. 

“ah- I probably still don’t look anywhere near as nice as you.” 

The woman simply hummed, pulling her up onto her feet. The skirts played around her hips, the stockings hugging against her thighs. As she was moved forward, Hakuno found herself practically dancing on her toes until she stopped before the mirror. 

“You may praise me as you see fit. You look appropriate.” 

Appropriate? 

She looked like Nero on her less decent days. Truly, she looked- 

“Thank you!” Hakuno looked up at the woman, beaming brightly. “I don’t think anyone has ever bothered to do this kind of thing with me. I um- I don’t actually know what to do.” Glancing back, she could see the person standing next to the blonde in the mirror. 

She’d never really been vain or had any grand delusions about her appearance, but… 

For once, she didn’t seem quite so plain. She actually really-

No, she probably shouldn’t show Archer and the others. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“I-I just- I just thought that I don’t really have a reason to dress like this.” Hakuno shook her head lightly, moving out of the way of the mirror. “The only thing I can think of for dressing like this is if Archer wants to go out to eat in New York again. He got in trouble the last time he went though so I’m not sure how well that will work out.” 

“You don’t care to look like this more often?” 

“I don’t need to.” Hakuno shook her head again. “I have all the attention I could ever ask for and more.” 

“I see… So if I-“ 

Hakuno held up a hand as the woman moved closer, shaking her head. 

“Hakuno?” 

“Sorry, I um… I see what you’re doing and I really find you to be pretty.” Hakuno faltered. “Actually, I think you might be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life, but- I don’t need another person to kiss me. I have someone.” 

“Oh?” 

“He’d probably get mad if I did kiss someone like you.” Again. 

“Alright.” The woman turned, shaking her head. “It’s a shame, but- I suppose…”

“You suppose right.” 

“May I request a hug?” 

That was reasonable. More than reasonable, as Hakuno wrapped her arms around the woman and simply enjoyed the feeling of her close. Nothing more amazing than hugging someone pretty enough to make the world bend to their whims. 

“I’m going to get moving.” The stranger pulled back, smiling a moment like she had some kind of secret only she knew. “It’s been interesting… Hakuno.” 

“Ah! Wait!” 

The woman was already leaving, already gone. 

Damn. 

She had actually been tempted to have her hang out with her and Gudako later. Maybe go shopping, although for something a little less risqué. 

It would have been a lot of fun. 

They could have gotten closer, at least enough for her to know the woman’s name. 

Damn. 

Her view returned to the mirror a moment, turning this way and that as she glanced at herself. 

“Gilgamesh might have decent taste after all,” she murmured, eyeing her appearance. Truly, she couldn’t be called plain right now. 

She might as well lay down for a bit. No one was coming and she was too nicely dressed to go roaming around right now. Enkidu would probably whine that she had changed out of their matching sweatpants. 

Yes, the only real option she had right now was going to take a nap. 

Hakuno flopped onto the bed, laying back so she could look up at the ceiling. The curls that the other had so carefully created with a curler bounced in ringlets as she stared into space. 

It was weird feeling like she was something more than plain. The thought had never bothered her, but… feeling this way, she could see how Gilgamesh had become arrogant. Naturally looking anywhere near as nice as him had an ego building feeling to it. 

“Hakuno,” a voice murmured. 

What felt like a second must have been longer. Opening her eyes, she can see Archer’s face nearby, eyes looking her over. She shifts, only to notice that she’s still in the getup the woman earlier had put her in. 

Oh no. 

“Gilgamesh!” Hurrying into an upright position, she can feel the man’s hand delve into her hair. His face comes closer to hers. 

“I leave for an evening and come back to find you’ve dressed in what I bought for you. Did you have to wait for me long?” 

Oh she knew that look. 

“I-I was just… humoring a friend who wanted to help me clean the closet.” 

“Oh?” Gilgamesh moved in closer, his body moving over hers. His lips pressed against hers. Once. Twice. She could feel her resistance falling as the man pressed her against the bed. “How fortunate for me that your friend had the good sense to dress you in something like this and put you to sleep until I could arrive.” 

“I w-was practicing being charismatic.” 

“I imagine you were quite persuasive, my master.” His lips pressed against hers again, deeper this time. “I must say, you look quite unique this way.” 

The woman pulled back on him, grinning. “I should tell you about this person I was with! She reminded me of you and she insisted and- well, I didn’t see a problem with humoring her, but she did such a good job. I’m hoping you and I can go together to look for her later. I didn’t get her name.” 

“I think she’s fine.” 

“I mean it, Gil. I really want to spend more time with the woman. It was nice. She was like a big sister to me.” 

The man hummed, moving to rest beside her. “I suppose… if you are considering my offer for deepening our relationship.” 

“Gil, it’s not possible to increase a relationship that is already all encompassing.” 

“I can think of a few ways.” 

It was hours before she could move. Glancing around, Hakuno winced a little as she began to try to get up. Her movement were slowed by the bitemarks that the king had left her for her find on her person. They had gone too rough again. 

Hakuno moved even more gingerly as she put a set of robes on. 

Her legs felt sore, waist no doubt going to be bruised from how hard Gilgamesh had held her last night when they had…

No matter; she headed towards Gudako’s rooms. 

Somehow, during the course of the night, her clothes had almost all vanished, leaving that which was only the ones she had chosen with Gilgamesh out. What’s more, a ring now shone on her finger. 


End file.
